


A New Beginning

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Crossover, Cute, F/M, Freedom, Gen, Love, Onehsot, Passion, Secrets, pregnant-scalli, requested-for-my-friend, scalli's-mom-looking-out-over-her, scalli-as-pocahontas, scallito, vegito-the-english-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: After the English men left in defeat and Vegito and Scalli gotten married, they walk the lands they first met, they first kissed, when Vegito ask about them having a family. Scalli has a secret to tell





	A New Beginning

Scalli: *walking across the edge of a waterfall, humming*

Vegito: one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack, love

Scalli: *she smiled and runs to him which Vegito picks her up and spins her around a little* I thought you were resting? *carefully touching his side where he was stabbed*

Vegito: *he grabbed her hand and kissed it* I rather spend the day with you then be cooped up

Scalli: *she laid a hand on his cheek, kissing him* I love you...

Vegito: I love you so much Scalli

Scalli: *she holds his hand and leads him down*

*the day involves them exploring the land once again. Finding beauty in it than before. Them kissing, laughing, cuddling. They were very much in love and the day soon ended as night wraps them up with the Gods in the stats looking down at them. Scalli curling up with Vegito*

Scalli: how our lives would be if we never met

Vegito: depressing *he kissed her*

Scalli: yeah it would...

Vegito: let's not dwell on it. We're together and nobody will break that up

Scalli: *she felt a warm breeze brush over her. Comfort she felt and she nodded* you're right

Vegito: how would you feel about having a family?

Scalli: *she looked at him shocked* really?

Vegito: *he played with their wearings* I think they be beautiful and so much like their mother *he said softly as he looks up at her* I'm not saying now as we still have a lot of work to do and all, but why not in the future?

Scalli: *she smiled and sets his hand on her stomach* then now is the future, my love

Vegito: *his eyes wide in shock and confusion* I...y-you're pregnant?

Scalli: *she nodded* let's create a new generation of love, hope, and peace, Vegito

Vegito: *he held her, unable to form words of how happy and excited he is* yeah...yeah we will

Scalli: *she sighed in relief, hugging him* 'thank you mother, for all of this'

*a flower petal flew over the cliff they were on in a form of a heart*

*the end*


End file.
